


Garden of Roses

by marckmallows



Series: Flower Boys Series [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Bullying, Drama, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Harassment, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckmallows/pseuds/marckmallows
Summary: Everyday, a mysterious rose always appear below New's locker. Due to his past experiences, he thought it is another prank made by his ex-boyfriend, Juyeon. That's until his admirer finally showed up, giving him the best rose garden that he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**“Hello! I am Ji Changmin, and I'm a dancer. Please take care of me!”** A jolly boy who just entered his classroom introduced himself.

 

Ji Changmin, also known as Q, is a famous dancer in South Korea. He became popular when his dance covers suddenly became trending nationwide.

 

Meanwhile, New doesn't seem to be interested. He's just doing his daily routine, sitting in the leftmost seat just to stare at the window. He's been doing that for years already, well maybe since that incident happened.

 

Changmin, who's still in front looking for a seat suddenly looked at the boy in the leftmost chair.

 

_He's so gorgeous in that pink hair._

 

Changmin thought. He took a deep breath and approached the boy with a big smile on his face. The boy slowly looked at him. Changmin offered his hand, **“Hello! My name is Ji Changmin and I just moved here. Can I sit beside you?”**

 

He asked the boy. New, the boy with pink hair, was shocked when Changmin talked to him. He nodded and said, **“S-sure...”** He's still unsure if his classmates are pranking him again.

 

Changmin scratched his nape, embarrassed because his first crush in his new school just declined their supposed to be handshake. He went to sit beside him as the class went on.

 

First day seems to be easy. You just need to introduce yourself, learn your schedule, know more about your teachers and socialize with your new classmates; which Changmin didn't do because he was busy admiring the beauty of the boy beside him.

 

_I'm pretty sure his name is as gorgeous as him._

 

Changmin once again said to himself. Throughout the first session, Changmin has been doing nothing but staring at the pretty boyㅡwho's also doing nothing.

 

**“That's it for today. You may take your break. After your short break, your other teachers will also go here to explain a few things about their subjects. You may go now.”** The teacher said.

 

And as if on cue, almost all students ran outside. Almost, because someone stayed on his seat.

 

Changmin was about to leave the room when he looked back because he noticed that the pretty boy haven't done a single move since the last time they talked.

 

He smiled, **“This is a nice moment to speak with him.”** He said to himself before approaching the boy with a big smile on his face.

 

He patted the pink haired boy shoulder, **“Hello! Are you not going to eat something?”**

 

Startled by the sudden touch, New moved aback, almost falling from his seat. **“I-i'm still f-full...”** New said in a soft voice.

 

Changmin giggled. _He's so cute! I wanna keep him inside my pocket!_ He thought.

 

Changmin cleared his throat to calm himself before speaking, **“Is that so? That's quite sad. I just transferred here, and I am not familiar yet with some places. I was hoping you could accompany me the whole day.** ” He even pouted, hoping that the other boy would pity him.

 

New hesitated at first, Shall I give him a tour? But what if he's one of those mean students who just want to prank me?

 

But in the end, he couldn't resist Changmin's cuteness. **“I c-can give y-you a t-tour...”** He even cursed at himself for stuttering because apparently the boy in front of me has an overflowing visual.

 

Changmin's eyes widened. He suddenly jumped around while screamingㅡthat dolphin scream that he does whenever he's too excited.

 

**“I am Chanhee...but call me New...”** New said in a small voice while looking down. Changmin smiled at him, **“Nice to meet you, New! My name's Changmin and I'm your friend!”**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chanhee_ **

 

The next day, I went to school an hour before my first class. I do this all the time, well that's only because I do a lot of things before I go to my room.

 

I went to grab a small box of pizza first before going to the rooftop. I always go here before my class starts, because it's peaceful. There are usually no students in the rooftop during morning so I can say that I own this place from 6 am until 7 am.

 

Well I guess not today.

 

I was about to enter the rooftop when I suddenly heard footsteps. I froze in my spot with my eyes open wide. _Why is there a student here during these hours?_

 

I peeked inside to check who's the student and if I know him. To my surprise, the figure looks familiar. His hair color is orange, and he's not wearing proper uniform. He's also dancing to some western song, which I didn't know.

 

I slowly entered the rooftop and went to the nearest chair, but even before I sat down, I heard him spoke.

 

**"Hi there!"** He said loudly. That voice...it's familiar.

 

I looked behind me, it was Changmin. No wonder his voice is familiar. He smiled at me, **"Oh, good morning to you, New!"**

 

I gave him a small smile and greeted him back. I sat on the chair and open the box of pizza that I bought. I told my siblings that I will not be eating breakfast with them, and my older brother, being the generous person he is, gave me extra money for food.

 

As for Changmin, he went to his bag and took his towel and tumbler. He looks dehydrated because of too much dancing, I guess?

 

**"Did you see me dancing?"** He asked me while raising his eyebrows. I took a bite from the pizza and shook my head, because I really didn't watch him dance. When I saw him dance, I was like oh a dancer. Maybe he's part of the dance club, which my bully is also a part of so I better not watch him.

 

He took a chair and sat beside me. **"You're here early, huh."**

 

I nodded, **"I'm a-always early..."**

 

**"And why is that?"** He asked.

 

Again, I shook my head. **"Nothing...I just l-like going early..."**

 

He didn't ask questions afterwards. He just stayed on his seat while using his mobile phone. He already wiped his sweat, but I guess he's not the best wiper.

 

I had a mini debate with myself if I'll offer some pizzas or not, but I went with the first option.

 

**"D-do you want s-some?"** I asked him. His eyes sparkled as he took one slice.

 

**"Thank you for this! I really haven't eaten yet because I just finished exercising. You're the best!"** He even winked at me.

 

That made me giggle. I have never giggled again in my entire life, until now. This boy is really one of a kind, and he's also cute. I just wish that he won't change like my _former_ friend. My _ex-boyfriend._

 

After finishing the pizzas, I brought out the milk that I also bought, thanks to my older brother.

 

**"You sure are hungry."** Changmin teased.

 

I gave him a small smiled, **"A bit. I d-didn't eat b-breakfast too..."**

 

He just nodded and fixed his bag,  **"I'll be going first now since I still need to take a bath because I stink! Thank you for the pizzas! See you later!** **"** He said. I just smiled and watched him as he left the rooftop. 

 

I sighed when he's no longer in my sight. I looked up to sky, how can I trust someone easily despite experiencing _those_? Did my parents give birth to me so that I can experience the same pain over and over again? Again, I sighed. 

 

This is just too unfair for me. I did nothing but love him. I gave him everything that I have, _everything that I have._ I showered him with love and compliments. I supported him, but what did I get in return? Pain. Trouble. Harassment. Bullying. Beating. I don't even live the same way anymore. I keep telling my older brother that I'm fine, that everything's fine, because I don't want him to worry about me. He's the only person that I have now, and I don't want to be a burden to him. 

 

But at least, after months of picking on me, they finally stopped. They just completely ignored me, as if I'm a dead person. Honestly, _I think I am._

 

I was back to my senses when my phone rang. No, it wasn't a call from someone nor text message. It was my alarm, and that means I should go to my first class now. I wiped the tears that were supposed to fall down, fixed my things and went to the locker room. 

 

Before I opened my locker, which is located in the most right corner of the room, I saw a rose lying below it. I took it and looked around, to check if someone just dropped it or what. When I saw none, I have decided to put it in my bag and keep it. I unlocked my locker and quickly opened it to get some of my books, but those were not the ones that caught my attention. 

 

_An envelope._

 

With furrowed eyebrows, I took the envelope that says  _"For the pink-haired boy"_. I opened and read the letter inside it. 

 

 

_To: New_

_Your smile looks good on you. Please smile more often._

_From:_ _Founder of Milk Couple_

 

_PS. I just left the rose below because I can't find a hole to insert it. Only this letter fits._

 

 

And for a second, I felt my heartbeat stopped. 

 

_Who is this_ **_"founder of milk couple_ ** _**"** _ _and what does he want from me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chanhee** _

__

 

I didn't know what to do with the rose, especially when the letter clearly stated that it was for me. During break hours, I just stared at the rose. Admiring the beauty of it and at the same time, thinking about the possible reason why someone sent this to me.

 

Could it be that they want to bully me again?

 

I gasped at what I suddenly thought of. No, it can't be. I can't afford to feel the exact pain that I felt before. I am starting to be okay now that I am alone. I am starting to feel comfort in loneliness. They can't just come back in my life and ruin it again! I don't know what I will do the next time they do such thing again...

 

**“Nice flower, who gave you that?”** Startled by the sudden voice I heard, I looked at the door and saw Changmin, walking towards the seat beside me with a sweet smile plastered on his face and some snacks on his hands.

 

I kept the rose inside my back and just shrugged.

 

**“So tell me huh, who gave you that?** ” He said, teasingly. I shook my head, because I, too, don't know who gave it to me.

 

**“R-random student, I g-guess...** ” I said.

 

He just nodded. I was about to put my earphones on when he placed a bag of chips on top of my desk. I turned my gaze at him with a confused look on my face.

 

**“It's for you, since you gave me a slice of pizza earlier.”** He winked at me.

 

I can feel my blood rushing to my cheeks, so I quickly looked down and gave him a small thank you. I just heard him chuckled as he started eating the snacks that he bought.

 

Seriously, what does he want from me? Why is he so sweet and kind, and friendly? Muddled with my own thoughts, I decided to put on my earphones and started singing along to the song, quietly that I may or may not be almost whispering.

 

I am listening to Baby It's Okay by Day6. This song has been my comfort song since it was released. Whenever I feel down, I will just listen to it and then I'll be fine.

 

**“Y-you have a really good voice!** ” My eyes widen when Changmin suddenly removed my earphones. Startled by his actions, again, I moved aback that I almost fell from my seat. Just like our first meeting.

 

**“A-am I s-singing loudly?** ” I asked him. My eyes are still wide open.

 

**“You were actually singing so quietly, but I am too focused on listening to you so I heard you loud and clear.** ” He said, **“But really, you have a very good voice! You should join the school's singing club.** ”

 

Embarrassed by what just happened, I smiled awkwardly and looked away.

 

**“I-i'm not i-interested...** ” I said.

 

**“That's sad,** ” He sighed, **“But in case you changed your mind, just tell me. My friend is the current president of the club, and I can help you join.** ”

 

I just smiled and nodded.

 

I am really, really disappointed in myself. How can I embarrass myself like that? I should have not sing along, even if I did it so quietly, I should have not done it.

 

I sighed, if only I have the same confidence that I had before, I could have sing in front of everyone by now. Sadly, I already lost my confidence and even my dreams of becoming a singer.

 

I was once a part of the singing club, or as we refer to it as School's Voice Club because we are the so-called angelic voice of the club. I was one of the best vocalists. Until one day, as I was performing, Juyeon—my ex-boyfriend—and his friends showed up and started ruining my performance. Since then, I haven't sung publicly. I feel like the words of the audience are as sharp as knives, and it didn't just stab my heart and confidence, but also my voice.

 

After all the classes that surprisingly passed by fastly, I went to the restroom first. I just stayed there for a couple of minutes, thinking whether I should or should not join the club again.

 

I don't know what's with Changmin, but after meeting him for two days only, he can already influence my decisions and such.

 

For the 20th time of the day, I sighed. I went out of the restroom and went to the singing club, and lucky for me, the current president and his boyfriend is still there.

 

**“Chanhee...y-you came back!”** Kevin said. He ran towards me and hugged me tightly. Jacob, who has his guitar on, also approached me.

 

**“We should sit down.”** He said, giving me and Kevin a chair to sit on.

 

**“So,”** Kevin started, **“What made you come back?”**

 

I smiled, **“I don't know...there's this one boy, and well he heard me singing and he told me to join this club. He even said he's a friend of the current president—which is you, Jacob.”**

 

Jacob gasped, **“So you're that shy kid that Changmin told me!”**

 

Confused by what he said, I just looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. **“Minutes before you came, probably about 15 minutes, he went here and told me that there's this** ** _cute yet shy_** **guy in his class that has a very good voice. I guess he's not wrong.”** He teased, making both of them giggled.

 

I just covered my face with my hands as they laughed loudly.

 

**“So, are you going to join us again?”** Kevin asked.

 

I sighed, **“Let's keep it a s-secret...until I'm r-ready...”**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chanhee_ **

 

**“** **_You're a useless person, New! USELESS!”_ **

 

**_“You're nothing Chanhee. NOTHING SPECIAL!”_ **

 

_**“You think you're worth it? HAHAHA DELUSION!”** _

  
  


 

**“STOP!”** I shouted as I got up from bed. Panting, from the nightmare that I just had.

 

Sangyeon, my older brother, who's supposedly in the kitchen, rushed inside my room to check on me. Worries and concern are evident in his eyes.

 

**“What happened, New?”** He asked as he caressed my back.

 

I shook my head, tears are streaming down from my eyes.  **“N-nothing...just b-bad dre--”** I wasn't able to continue what I am supposed to say because Sangyeon already pulled me into a hug.

 

I let all the tears and emotion break out from my heart. My head slowly placed on my older brother's shoulder as I sobbed harder. He kept whispering things that I wasn't able to comprehend because there's only one thing that is currently in my mind;

 

_I am tired, dead, and I want this to stop._

 

It took me a couple of minutes or more before I was able to calm down, and that's when Sangyeon let go of the hug. He wiped my tears with his hands and showed me the brightest smile that I haven't seen for a while.

 

**“Remember that whatever you are going through right now, you can always tell your older brother. Okay?”** He said. I just nodded and tried to show him the biggest smile that I can give.

 

**“You still have time to sleep. I'll wake you up later, okay? Good night.”** He said and kissed my forehead. I watched him leave my room first before going back to sleep, and hopefully, it will be a peaceful sleep.

 

 

\---

 

 

_To: New_

 

_I really love your soft cheeks. I want to pinch it so bad!_

 

_From:_ _Founder of Milk Couple_

 

 

I took the fourth rose that was left below my locker. I sighed, today is Friday, and I have been receiving this since Tuesday. If they want to prank me, can't they just do it now? I'm tired of waiting already.

 

**“Oh New! Another rose huh?”** Changmin said. I looked at him and gave him a smile.

 

**“Still don't know who sent it?”** He asked. I sighed, and that made him sigh too.

 

For the past 3 days, I've been trying to find out who sent me these roses. I even asked Changmin if he could guard the locker room and catch the person behind this prank, but he said he also can't find out the person behind this.

 

**“We'll find him soon.”** He said.

 

And I hope so.

 

For the next few hours, we don't have academics class, but we do have club hours. We are asked to stay in our respective clubs and practice for this year's foundation that will be held in less than 2 months.

 

Usually, I will just stay in the Library and read, but today will be different as I have came back to my old club.

 

I knocked first before slowly opening the door. They all turned their gaze at me. Others have eyes as wide as the ocean, while others just don't care because maybe they don't know me—which is actually a good thing.

 

**“And joining us today, the former club Secretary, Choi Chanhee!”** Jacob announced.

 

**“G-good morning everyone...I am C-chanhee, but you can c-call me New...”** I said. They gave me a round of applause, and that's a signal that I can now go inside.

 

I chose to sat down beside Kevin, who is smiling from ear to ear. He held my hand,  **“You'll be fine, I promise.”**

 

I took a deep breath. I hope so. I wish that this decision of mine will not affect me negatively.

 

**“So before we begin, we would like to announce the most important thing first,”** Jacob said as he got the papers on the desk,  **“We will not be performing alone, because for this year's first event, we would be sharing the stage with the dance club. Lead by the one and only Q, or you may know him as Changmin, he'll be teaching us the choreography and we'll be teaching them the singing parts. Am I understood?”**

 

My eyes widen when I heard what Jacob announced. Did he just say dance club? I didn't respond to what he said, unlike the others who said yes. I can feel my breath becoming unstable. It feels like I have been running for hours already.

 

I took my hand away from Kevin,  **“I-i'll go t-to the r-restroom...”** I said and quickly went out, but that was, by far, the worst decision I have ever made.

 

As soon as I closed the door, someone pulled me by my wrist. He forcefully cupped my cheeks with his one hand and hardly pushed me to the wall.

 

I groaned in pain. Tears are starting to form in my eyes, and I can feel that anytime, it will stream down.

 

**“You have the audacity now to join the club again after that disappointing performance of yours huh?”** Juyeon smirked.

 

I didn't answer him. I just let all the tears out. I was crying silently, in front of my ex-boyfriend. He let go of me after a brief moment, laughing as he walked towards his club room.

 

Once again, I was alone. With tears streaming down from my eyes, my back still touching the wall behind me. I fell on my knees, after trying to hold all the pain in. My vision slowly becoming blurred, as my whole body fell on the ground.

 

**“CHANHEE!”**

 

That's the last thing I heard, and then darkness invaded me.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chanhee** _

 

__

**!!! TRIGGER WARNING !!!**

**This chapter contains sexual harassment—specifically rape. If you are not comfortable with it, you may skip to the non-Italic part.**

**I do not mean to offend someone or make fun of someone who was a victim of sexual harassment.**

**Thank you for understanding.**  


 

 

**_“LET GO OF ME!”_ ** _I shouted at Juyeon who pulled me by the wrist. He continued dragging me until we reached the restroom._

 

_He forcefully pushed me to the wall. I groaned in pain. “_ **_You're really choosing that Younghoon boy over me huh?!”_ ** _He said._

 

_I pushed him away,_ _**“How many times do I have to tell you that he is just my best friend?!”** _

 

_He smirked,_ **_“Friend my ass!”_ **

 

_I groaned in pain, again, when he punched me in my stomach. I quickly fell on my knees as tears started streaming down from my eyes._

 

_He grabbed my hair and looked straight into my eyes,_ **_“What does that boy have that I don't anyway, huh?!”_ **

 

_With all my strength, I removed his hand from my hair and stood up,_ **_“I said we're just best friends! And even if we are dating, why would that concern you huh?! We're over as in OVER!”_ ** _I screamed on top of my lungs, and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground with a handprint on my left cheek._

 

_He slapped me, again._

 

_But it wasn't enough for him. He locked the door of the restroom and pulled me in the cubicle by my hair._

 

**_“Or does he fuck you harder than how If--”_ ** _I didn't let him finish what he's about to say. I quickly slapped him. I went outside the cubicle and was about to unlock the door when he grabbed me by my wrist and made me lean on the sink._

 

**_“But I bet he can't fuck you like this!”_ ** _He quickly unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants off._

 

**_“JUYEON STO--”_ ** _I wasn't able to finish what I was about to say when started kissing me torridly. I didn't respond to his kiss nor gave his tongue an entrance. I tried pushing him away but his gripped was too strong for a petite person like me._

 

_He ripped my uniform off and his mouth trailed down to my chest, biting and licking every part of it._

 

_**“J-juyeon...stop...”** _ _I begged, but he didn't listen. He unbuckled his belt and remove his pants._

 

_He smirked at me,_ _**“As if you don't like what I am doing!”** _ _I wanted to yell back at him. I wanted him to know that I don't and will never like what he's doing, but it's all no use. He removed his underwear and jerked his thing a few times before he forcibly inserted it inside me._

 

 

 

**“NEW!”** My eyes quickly opened as I took a deep breath. I turned to the person behind me, it was Changmin.

 

Panting from the bad dream that I just had, I quickly pulled him into a tight hug. My tears are still falling from my eyes. Changmin caressed my back and hugged me even tighter.

 

**“H-help me...P-please...”** I whispered to him.

 

He slowly let go of the hug and took out his handkerchief. He gently wiped my tears as he said, **“Help you from what?”**

 

I gulped and tried to be relaxed as possible, **“J-juyeon...m-my past b-boyfriend...He's b-back Changmin...He's back!”**

 

Changmin then hushed me as I was about to burst in tears again. He pulled me into a hug and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, **“It's okay now...I'm here...please don't cry...”**

 

_I really hope it's okay now, but I know it's not._

 

For the whole fifteen minutes, I did nothing but hold Changmin's hand as he massaged mine. I don't know why and how but I really find comfort in him. I feel safe whenever he's around me. I feel warm, especially when he hugged me.

 

**“Oh right!”** Changmin suddenly said as he took something from his bag.

 

It was a rose. _Just like what I have been receiving._

 

He smiled at me as he put the flower on my hand, **“I saw this below your locker. I wasn't able to catch the person, but I thought that you'd like to keep it.”**

 

_I thought it was him, but okay._

 

I sighed, **“It's okay. We can stop looking for the person who has been sending me this.”**

 

Changmin's eyes widen, **“Oh why?”**

 

I shrugged. What's the point anyway? I already know who sent this rose, who sent the flowers that I received before, and I won't make the same mistake that I did before.

 

We both turned our gaze to the nurse who just entered the clinic, **“You may go home now if you're feeling a little bit better. No bones were fractured, but you do have some minor scratches on your knees and some bruises on your back.”**

 

I nodded as I stood up and left the clinic with Changmin helping me walk properly. I wonder what he'll do more?

 

**“I heard you joined the singing club again,”** Changmin spoke.

 

I smiled at him, **“You said I should join, and so I did.”**

 

**“You really have a good voice, and the whole school must know that. The first time I heard your voice, I was like "He has an angelic voice!" and I couldn't help it but think about it! It's good that you'll be able to showcase it this upcoming foundation day.”**

 

I just hope that everything will be fine by the day that I will once perform again. Actually no, I just hope that I am still alive by that time.

 

I don't know how long will I be able to keep it in, to hold every pain in. To be honest, I can't take it anymore. I am tired, physically, emotionally and mentally. I am done with all the suffering that I have experienced. If only my brother won't be alone, I could have taken my own life already.

 

_I hope Changmin can be my savior._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chanhee_ **

 

 

 

A week has passed, and it's only becoming worse and worse.

 

After Juyeon beat me, Jacob and Kevin apologized to me because they didn't tell me that Juyeon's club will be joining us in our performance. Of course, I told them that it's okay since technically, it's Changmin's club now.

 

I am still receiving roses but this time, I have been receiving two instead of one. It doubled, just like the letter. Instead of receiving only one, I have been receiving a lot.

 

 

_A lot of hate letters._

 

_**“New stands for faggot.”** _

 

_**“What a dumb gay.”** _

 

 

I took a deep breath. I'm used to it. Actually, these sentences are nothing compared to the death threats that I had before.

 

I was told to be careful on my way home because they will fuck the hell out of my ass, they will shoot me a lot of times, they will stab me to death, and such.

 

I just threw them away and kept silent, because I know that for so long that I will keep my mouth shut, they will eventually stop too.

 

And they did,  _until now._

 

I went to my first class, and for the first time ever, I was not the first student to enter the room. It was this orange haired boy named Changmin.

 

I sat on the chair beside him, and just like the usual, he turned to me and gave me some chips.

 

**“Good morning! How was your sleep, New?”** He asked.

 

I sometimes wonder where he gets all the positive energy. How can he smile and greet everybody? Then I'll remember, he doesn't live like me. He is not me, so of course, he's way happier than me.

 

**“Fine, I guess...”** I replied.

 

He giggled,  **“That's good, but I have something to say to you.”**

 

**“W-what...?”**

 

He went closer to me and whispered,  **“You were in my dream last night...”**

 

I froze in my spot. I can feel my cheeks becoming as red as a tomato—and by the way, I don't like those. I heard him chuckled as he went back to his seat.

 

**“It's our foundation day. We were performing in front and people were cheering for you. They were like, "Chanhee! Chanhee!". That makes me more excited about our performance!”** He then screamed like a dolphin.

 

I shook my head. That was a good dream, and I also know that it will only happen in his dreams. Those students won't cheer for me. They will just throw random things at me.

 

_If it weren't for this boy, I could have backed out already._

 

Changmin was really, really happy when he found out that I joined the club. He was looking forward to teaching me the choreography because that means we'll spend more time together and he can finally know me better.

 

Last week, when I was beaten up, he went home with me and to my surprise, his house is just two blocks away from mine. But what surprises us more is the fact that he knew my brother, Sangyeon. He said he met him once in a convenience store.

 

He also told me that I should rest well because the steps are quite complicated but he knows for sure that I can do it.

 

_He's that positive._

 

I turned to the window beside me. The class just started, and I'm starting to get bored already. I watched how the birds dance and sing to the wind, they look so lovely.

 

_I was once like them. I can sing freely, without people judging me. Until I let this heart changed me._

 

I always sing, whenever and wherever I am. That's why I became close with Kevin and Jacob because all three of us wanted to be a singer.

 

Well, until Juyeon came into my life and we started going out.

 

He was a kind person—well at least during our first six months as a couple. He was so caring, but everything changed when we did  _that_.

 

He started hitting me when he's mad. He started making excuses. He even forgot our anniversary. I was so devasted. How can he forget that day? Does he not love me anymore?

 

That's when I confronted him and told him that we're done.

 

The next night, I received a call from him. He was drunk, and he asked me to come to talk to him. I contemplated whether I should or not go, but in the end, I went to where he is and talked to him. It didn't end up well. He started accusing me of cheating. That's when I told myself that this will just lead to some pointless argument and I should just go back home, but when I was about to leave, he grabbed me by my wrist and punched me so hard.

 

I went home with a bruise on my face, and what did I tell my brother? I told him that I was so stupid that I tripped while walking and I even laughed, but deep inside, I was crying so hard. After that, they started bullying me. They as in Juyeon and his friends, Hyunjae, Haknyeon and Sunwoo.

 

**“New,”** I was back to my senses when Changmin patted my shoulder.  **“The class is over. Do you wanna practice?”**

 

_Can I say no? Of course..._

 

**“S-sure...”** I replied with a small smile as I stood up and fix my things.

 

 

_...not_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chanhee** _

 

 

**“Change of plans Chanhee. You'll be performing solo now since I know your past experiences with Juyeon and his friends.”** Kevin said.

 

After our first class, we went to the club room as Changmin wanted to practice. As he was teaching me the first steps, Jacob then told us to stop practicing for a while as he and Kevin will tell us something important first.

 

I will now perform solo on stage, and I will be singing Taylor Swift's Love Story. They want me to be comfortable as possible, and they know my problems with Juyeon and his friends so they thought that it will be better if I will perform solo.

 

_But I will also not be comfortable in that way._

 

**“That's great! I think your voice suits that song better.”** Changmin cheered.

 

**“Y-you think so?”** I asked.

 

Changmin nodded,  **“Of course! Your voice is really sweet, right Kevin?”**

 

Jacob and Kevin looked at each other first, and they ended up laughing,  **“Right hahaha!”**

 

Jacob patted Changmin's shoulder,  **“You're being too obvious, dude.”**

 

Lost in what Jacob said, I just took out my phone and searched that song. I listened to it a few times, and it really is a cute song. I know Romeo and Juliet, who doesn't? And I couldn't believe that she liked the said play very much that she changed it and turned it into a happy ending.

 

I practiced and practiced until I was able to memorize the first verse up to the chorus. Jacob also told me that I can start planning on how I will execute my performance and to be honest, I don't have any idea. Not even one.

 

I sighed, thinking about how can I make this performance beautiful despite having a disastrous moment before.

 

_What if they don't like my performance again? I don't want to be humiliated anymore. It hurts so, so much._

 

**“I will just go get some things in my locker,”** I said and Changmin just nodded.

 

I quickly went to the locker room and took all the things that may help me. My  _diary, ballpen, and milk._ Of course, milk. It has been a part of my life, maybe that's why I got skin as white as a milk.

 

**“Fancy meeting you here, New.”**

 

My eyes widen when I heard that familiar voice. I didn't dare to look at him because I know that if I did that, my life would be at risk.

 

**“So you're just going to ignore me...huh?”** He whispered.

 

His voice sent chills to my nerves and that made me shivered. I was praying in my mind, hoping that they would spare my life.

 

I felt his hands on my hips, slowly making its way to my tummy. I quickly moved away. I know what he is doing, and I can't let that happen again.

 

He smirked,  **“Did I touch the part that I punched? Does it still hurt? I'm a sorry baby, I would be more gentle now promise.”**

 

He went closer to me again, and I just kept on moving backward until I hit the wall. He caressed my cheek, still keeping that smirk of him on his face. He slowly leaned closer, that I can feel his breath already.

 

I closed my eyes while trying to move my face.

 

_He's going to do it again...He's going to do it ag--_

 

**“Hey, bastard!”**

 

My eyes shot open upon hearing the voice of Changmin, and the first thing I saw was Juyeon on the ground and Changmin punching him.

 

I quickly went to grabbed Changmin away,  **“Stay away from New!”** He shouted.

 

Juyeon just smirked at him,  **“So you're his new sperm supplier huh?”**

 

Changmin's jaw clenched,  **“What did you say?!”**

 

As he was just about to strike again, I quickly tried my best to pull him back. He was eager and mad.  _Very_ _, very mad._ This was the first time I saw Changmin acting like this. I know that Juyeon is just provoking him to create a bigger scene and so he could use the victim card and ruined Changmin's reputation.

 

_And I can't let that happen. At least not again._

 

With all my strength, I pulled Changmin so hard to make him face me. I cupped his cheeks,  **“Relax, okay? Just relax...take a deep breath...”**

 

He blinked at me a few times before hugging me so tight.

 

**“I just don't want you to get hurt.”** He murmured.

 

**“I was not hurt, thanks to you. So you can relax now.”** I whispered to his ears.

 

I looked at Juyeon who was sending me death glares, and even though I have seen that a lot of times already, I still get scared. I know what he is capable of doing, and now, I'm afraid that he'll include Changmin in his plan.

 

I don't want my first friend after how many months—or even years to get hurt.

 

_I don't want him to hurt Changmin._

 

I am used to pain. I can take everything that he will do, but for Changmin, I don't know how much he can take it. I already know how much it hurts to be a victim of Juyeon, and I don't want Changmin to experience the same thing.

 

I slowly let go the hug,  **“Let's just go.”** I smiled at him and held his hand.

 

Just as we were about to leave the locker room, Changmin stopped and turned to Juyeon again.

 

**“Touch him again Juyeon, and I swear I'll dig your own grave for you.”**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chanhee** _

 

 

For the next few days, I haven't seen Juyeon. That's actually better, at least my days will be peaceful. Though I haven't seen him physically, he still kept on sending me hateful letter and it got worse.

 

This is what I am afraid of. He got worse and he even included Changmin.

 

 

_**“Stop using Q to gain popularity, you fameWHORE!”** _

 

**_“You're just going to spread your gay virus to Q!”_ **

 

 

I gulped as I crumpled the paper and threw it to the nearest trash can. I can't let this happen again. They already did it before. I can't let them ruin Changmin like how they ruined _my best friend_ before.

 

I closed my locker and went to the safest place I know, the rooftop.

 

**“What are you going to do next, Juyeon? Changmin has been guarding that gay since day one.”** A familiar voice said.

 

I froze on my stop. _Isn't that Hyunjae?_

 

I tiptoed to the door and slowly peeked. I saw Juyeon and his friends, holding a lot of papers. I bet that's the letters that they have been sending me.

 

**“I know,”** Juyeon said, **“That's why I started executing my plan quietly unlike before, but you know me. If I want something, I would do anything to get that. If I have to include Changmin in my plan, then so be it.”**

 

I gasped. I knew it! They are up to something again. I rushed down and went to find Changmin.

 

I stopped by the dance club room, but he wasn't there. I went to the cafeteria, still no sign of him. I ran to our classroom because I thought I heard his voice, but he wasn't there as well.

 

I took my phone out and called Kevin, hoping that he knows where Changmin is.

 

**“Kevin! D-do you know where C-Changmin is?”** I immediately asked him as soon as he answered the call.

 

**_“Hold on, you should relax first...”_** He said.

 

I took a couple of deep breaths before speaking again, **“I am relaxed...”**

 

Kevin chuckled, **_“Okay then, he's with us. We're inside our club room.”_**

 

I ended the call and went to the club room, and as soon as I saw Changmin, I quickly pulled him into a hug.

 

Kevin and Jacob cooed at us, but I didn't mind them. I slowly let go of the hug, and took his hand, **“Please take care...”**

 

His eyebrows furrowed, **“Thank you, New and I will, but what do you mean?”**

 

I was about to speak when the door suddenly opened. My eyes widen when I saw the person who opened it. I even almost fell on my knees.

 

He gave me a smirk before turning his attention to Changmin.

 

**“Q, the members are asking for the next steps.”** Juyeon said.

 

Changmin just nodded at him and looked at me. He kissed my forehead, **“I'll be back.”**

 

With that, he left the room with Juyeon and went to their own club room. I sat down on the floor and Kevin along with his boyfriend sat beside me.

 

**“What was that huh?”** Jacob asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

**“Why did he kiss your forehead like that?”** Kevin asked.

 

**“N-nothing...I don't know...we're just really close friends...”** I answered.

 

Am I right, or am I? But it is impossible for him to like me, especially when he knows that someone has been sending me roses every day and I still have some unsettled business with Juyeon.

 

The same applies to me. I know I am attached to him but that's only because I see him as my best friend, right? I can't have feelings for him. I just can't, because the last time I did, something bad happened to him.

 

_He was my only best friend, my sweet Younghoon. If only I didn't develop any feelings for him when he comforted me, he would have been still here._

 

**“Chanhee, you're dumb.”** Jacob said as he rolled his eyes.

 

Kevin laughed, **“Right!”**

 

I just shook my head and laid on the floor. I sighed. If I didn't break up with Juyeon, will everything still be fine by now?

 

I was about to close my eyes and take a power nap when I felt something hit my tummy.

 

**“Your admirer asked us to give you that because apparently, he wasn't able to place it below your locker because when he went there, you were still there.”** Jacob said.

 

I took the thing that he threw at me, and it was a rose.

 

I quickly stood up, **“Y-you know...”**

 

Kevin nodded as he went closer to me. He patted my shoulder, **“Since day one.”**

**“WHAT?!”**

 

They both winked at me. How did they know? Am I the only one who doesn't know any single thing about my admirer? Of course, unless Changmin doesn't have an idea too.

 

**“Before you asked us who it is, we can't tell you yet. It's not our job to tell you his identity.”** Kevin said.

 

So it wasn't Juyeon or his friends? Then who would send me those roses, letter, and everything sweet? Could it be...  
  
  
  
  


_Changmin?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chanhee_ **

 

 

We only have a month left before the foundation day, and things are not starting to get better. _Well, maybe for me only._

 

Changmin was able to teach them all the steps and in fact, they are now practicing the whole performance. They will be singing while dancing, and it's not easy since the steps are complicated.

 

_Just like my life._

 

As for me, I have decided to just sit while singing. I know, that's too plain. Even Kevin and Jacob told me that. So I have decided to be extra in terms of props and costume. I will be on some rock and the background will be a castle. I will wear royal clothes or whatever they call that.

 

I went to my locker, as usual. I didn't receive roses for the past ten days if I am not mistaken, so I am really not expecting something.

 

_But of course, expect the unexpected._

 

I saw a bouquet of rose. I can feel my heartbeat speeding up. I quickly went to get it and saw a letter attached to it.

 

 

**_I'm sorry because I wasn't able to send roses to you these past days. Here's a bouquet for you. Next time I'll bring you to the garden that you deserve._ **

**_\- K_ **

 

 

Looks like he changed codename. I was busy admiring the bouquet that I didn't even notice the smile slowly forming on my face. Kevin and Jacob already assured me that it's not some kind of a prank because they know my secret admirer but apparently, they can't tell me who he is because of they promised that they wouldn't tell me anything.

 

I can't blame them though. They value the trust that my admirer gave them, that's why I also chose to be friends with them. I know that they are trustworthy.

 

**“New!”** Startled by the person who just screamed like a dolphin behind me, I quickly stood up and threw the bouquet at him.

 

_It was Changmin._

 

He took the bouquet and started laughing his ass out, literally. He's even rolling on the floor. I can't with this boy. I rolled my eyes at him and kick his leg before going out.

 

**“Hey! Wait for me!”** He said as he caught up with me.

 

He has my roses on his left hand while his right hand slowly brushes my left hand. He kept brushing it until he finally decided to hold my hands, causing my cheeks to burn.

 

I looked away from him but I never tried removing my hand from his, because I feel warm whenever he holds me.

 

We went to the club together, and as expected, all eyes were on us. It's not like there's a lot of people in here. We're only like 6 in total. Jacob, Kevin, Me, Changmin, Hwall and Eric.

 

**“OH, I SEE! YOU FINALLY ASKED HIM OUT!”** Eric screamed.

 

Changmin then gave him a death glare. He laughed awkwardly as Eric pinched his arm. Kevin and Jacob just shook their heads.

 

_This is getting weird each day._

 

**“So New,”** Kevin said. **“What if I tell you that instead of performing alone, we'll turn it into a duet?”**

 

I furrowed my eyebrows, **“Kevin, we only have more or less 20 days. You can't be serious.”**

 

Kevin smirked, **“What if I tell you that I am?”**

 

I just sighed. If he's serious, then I have no other choice but to follow his instructions. He cupped my cheeks, **“Don't give me that look! Plus you're co-performer is kind, there's nothing to worry about.”**

 

I forced a smile, **“Fine. Who is she?”**

 

**“She?”** Jacob asked.

 

**“Yes? If I'm the prince, of course my co-performer will be the princess.”**

 

Kevin chuckled, **“Who told you that you're the prince?”**

 

My eyes widen. _Oh no._

 

They looked at each other before laughing at me. I suddenly don't like this plan.

 

**“Kidding!”** Kevin said.

 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at them. I was about to leave when Kevin quickly grabbed me by my wrist.

 

**“But on the serious note, no one will be playing as a princess. Nothing will change, except that you will be diving the lines.”** He explained.

 

I nodded. Again, if he's serious, then I have no other choice but to follow. Kevin has been the one planning all my performances before, and I know he wouldn't put me in danger.

 

**“You're just going to sit down, have fun, and sing wholeheartedly with Changmin.”** Jacob added.

 

_Changmin?_

 

I looked at Changmin, and he's giggling while having his hand at me. I whined. How can this boy be so cute? I can't with him anymore.

 

He went closer to me and initiated a high five. I smiled, but instead of giving him a high five, I punched his hand. He took his hand back and pouted at me. I just shook my head and sighed.

 

**“Oh come on!”** He whined, **“Are you disappointed that I am your partner?”**

 

**“Of course...”** I chuckled.

 

_Not..._

 

I will never be disappointed in you. You were the only person who found me when even I don't know where I am. You were my savior, and thanks to you I am slowly recovering from the past. Since Younghoon, no one has ever tried to save me anymore. That's until I met you.

 

So my answer will forever be no. No as in I will never be disappointed in you.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chanhee** _

 

 

**“I can't sing it properly!”** I let out a frustrated sigh again.

 

We've been practicing for hours and I still can't sing it properly. I'm more frustrated than ever because the foundation day is fast approaching. Changmin was able to memorize his lines quickly, that surprised me actually. I can't believe he can also sing.

 

_He's such a talented boy._

 

Changmin gave me bottled water, **“Let's take a short break first.”**

 

I just nodded and laid down. I am so tired. I am not even dancing but my body is already giving up. My throat hurts again, and maybe because I've been singing nonstop.

 

I closed my eyes, trying to meditate and find inner peace because I am starting to panic, then I felt a brushing through my hair.

 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Changmin staring at me with a cute smile. His dimples are showing and he continues to brush my hair until he saw me staring at him. He quickly removed his hand away from me.

 

**“No, it's okay...”** I told him softly.

 

His cheeks turned red after that, and if there's one thing I will say about him, that is he's very cute especially right now! His smile faded away as he leans closer to me.

 

His face is inches away from me, and I can feel his warm breath already. His hands made its way to my cheeks.

 

_Shall I stop him or not?_

 

I didn't. I didn't stop him. I slowly nodded and the next thing I knew, his lips are placed on mine already. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continue to kiss in sync.

 

**“OH MY GOD!”** Kevin shouted.

 

We quickly let go of each other. I turned my back at Kevin, feeling embarrassed because of what happened. I can feel my cheeks turning red so I used my hands to cover my face.

 

**“W-what just happened?”** He asked. I slowly looked at Changmin, who's also looking at me. We both didn't know what to tell him because we probably can't just say, "oh we felt like kissing and so we did."

 

We stared at each other for a minute or two, before Changmin sighed.

 

**“I k-kissed him...”** He said, scratching his napa. He's probably as embarrassed as me.

 

**“WHAT?!”** Kevin gasped, **“You can't just kiss someone because you want to! That's harassment!”**

 

**“No! It's okay...”** I butted in. I sighed and slowly turned to him. **“I gave him my permission...”**

 

Kevin looked at me in disbelief. He furrowed his eyebrows, **“You mean to say that you both wanted to kiss each other because of what? Because you are very, very close to each other?”**

 

I looked down. I don't know. I don't know why I let him kiss me. I don't know why I liked how he kissed me. I am so lost in my thoughts, and I don't know if I see Changmin as my best friend or more than that.

 

**“Chanhee, may I speak with you? Alone?”** Kevin asked. I nodded and looked at Changmin. I told him to leave us first and it won't take much time.

 

Kevin approached me and sat beside me. I heard him took a deep breath before speaking, **“I don't know if you already know it or you have an idea already but I just want you to know that Changmin is also my best friend, and I don't want him to get hurt. If you are not yet sure about your feelings for him, please don't give him false hope. Okay?”**

 

**“I don't know...whenever I'm with him I feel safe. I love how he takes care of me. How his touch gives me warmth and such.”** I sighed, **“But I'm scared...W-what if...he doesn't feel the same?”**

 

Kevin shook his head, **“You're really a fool, aren't you? But again, I am not in the right place to tell you everything. For now, just go to the Arts Club with Changmin and get your costumes.”**

 

I nodded and hugged him before I left the room. I saw Changmin outside and I quickly went to him.

 

**“I'm sorry about what happened earlier.”** He said.

 

I smiled at him, **“It's fine. Let's just go to the Arts Club.”**

 

We walked hand by hand, and I'm just kidding. I can't even look at him straight. What if he thinks I'm an easy to get person? What if he starts thinking differently and what if he will avoid me now?

 

I bit my lower lip. _That was the worst decision I ever made._

 

In a few minutes, we have reached the Arts Club and the first one that we saw are our costumes, hanging on the wall. My eyes are full of sparkles, and when I turned to Changmin, his eyes are wide open too.

 

The costumes were simple yet elegant. It's like what the princes wear in some Disney movies. We also saw the props that they have made, and it is as beautiful as the real ones.

 

**“This makes me more excited!”** Changmin screamed.

 

His reaction is cute, just like him. It's very him, I guess? He took his costume and went to the dressing room to try it. Well, I can say that he really is excited by just watching him.

 

It took him a minute or two before he was able to wear his costume, and the moment he stepped out of the dressing room, there's only one thing that came out from my mouth.

 

**“Gorgeous...”**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chanhee** _

 

 

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the sunlight touched my skin. I yawned, stretching both my arms and legs. Last night was so amazing, to think that I even dreamt of sleeping beside Changmin.

 

**“Good morning...”** My eyes widen when I heard a very familiar voice behind me. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, slowly pulling me into a hug.

 

_It wasn't a...dream?_

 

**“Wake up bo--OH MY GOD!”** Both Changmin and I quickly jumped out of bed when we heard Sangyeon screamed.

 

He looked shocked, really. His mouth was opened wide. I looked at Changmin, who fell so hard on the ground. He rubbed his head and smiled at me widely.

 

**“Did y-you to do...”** I quickly shook my head as a sign of no even before Sangyeon was able to finish what he was about to ask.

 

Sangyeon heaved a sigh of relief, **“Thank God. Just go out now, breakfast's ready.”**

 

As soon as he went out of my room, I threw my face on the pillow beside me. I can't believe Changmin and I slept together, in the same bed.

 

I tried to remember what happened last night. After getting our costume, we went to a mall to celebrate because Changmin said he already know that our performance will be successful. We watched a movie, played different arcade games and the next thing we knew was it was already night. We literally spent almost 6 hours in the mall.

 

He also insisted that he would send me home, and he did. He was about to go home when Sangyeon invited him to dinner and told him that he should spend the night in our house since it's already getting late.

 

I know, his house is just a few blocks away from us, but Sangyeon made up his mind already. We had no choice but to sleep in the same room.

 

My question is, _why did we end up sleeping on THE SAME BED?_

 

**“You were having a bad dream last night, ”** Changmin said. **“I woke you up and you told me to stay with you. So I did. If you're wondering how we ended up sleeping on the same bed.”**

 

I sighed, it's my fault again.

 

I smiled at him, **”It's fine. Let's just go now.”**

 

 

\---

 

 

We arrived at school together because we literally went together. After eating breakfast, Changmin said he would go to his house first to change his clothes. I asked him if I can come and he didn't mind.

 

His house is cute, actually. What surprises me more was his mini garden. He has this mini rose garden, and it's so beautiful.

 

It's sad that I wasn't able to stay there for more because we still have classes, but he told me that if we have extra time, he will even tour me.

 

I went to the locker room first before going to the club room. I told Changmin that he can go first since I still have to check something.

 

_For the past days, my life has been peaceful._

 

This can't be real. This is weirder than being bullied every day. I took a deep breath before opening my locker, and the first thing that I saw is what I have been expecting.

 

 

**_“You think I'm done? STUPID GAY. Just wait until foundation day, I don't know. Might kill you and Changmin, I guess?”_ **

 

 

I gulped. I can feel my knees becoming weak. It took me a lot of courage to rip the paper and threw it to the nearest trash can.

 

My whole body was shaking because of what I have just read. I will accept if it is only for me, but no. He included Changmin, and I don't want him getting hurt. He's too precious that the world doesn't deserve him.

 

**“What's up, New?”**

 

By just hearing his voice, I already know this won't be good. I looked behind me and saw Juyeon, leaning against the wall.

 

He smirked, **“Did you like my gift?”**

 

I quickly went to him and slapped him.

 

**“Don't you ever touch Changmin!”** I said, making sure to emphasize every word.

 

I didn't wait for him to reply. I left the locker room and went to the club room. I saw them practicing along with the other students. I sat at the corner and watched him practice.

 

I tried focusing on watching them, but I couldn't. I mean, who could focus on doing something after receiving a death threat, right?

 

I didn't even notice that they are already done practicing. I was back to my senses when Kevin approached me.

 

**“You look tired. Care to share?”** He asked as he sat beside me.

 

**“Nothing. I'm just nervous and such.”** I said, forcing a smile.

 

He then nodded and wiped his sweat away. I looked at Changmin, and he's currently laying down. He must have been exhausted from too much practicing.

 

I took my handkerchief from my pocket and went to him. I gently wiped his face, starting from his forehead down to his neck.

 

**“You should not overwork yourself.”** I told him.

 

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, **“I won't, mom.”**

 

He giggled. I swear to God, his giggles are the cutest. I wish he would stay like this forever. Positive, hardworking, and handsome.

 

He told me that he will just buy snacks for us. I just nodded and watched him leave the room. He really is the best boyfriend material you'll ever meet, and heck,

 

 

_I might even fall for him..._

 

 

_...or maybe I already did..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm almost done writing this, so yeah. Please look forward to the ending! 
> 
> If you have Twitter account, let's be mutuals and interact!
> 
> 🐦: @newiskyuu


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chanhee_ **

 

 

There is still a week before our foundation day but everyone else was already panicking.

 

They have been practicing nonstop, especially Changmin since he's the president of the Dance Club. He's really a hardworking person and I know that their performance will be perfect.

 

Speaking of performance, I have been practicing secretly too. I will only practice when they leave the club room. Kevin's worried about me actually. He told me that I should start building my self-esteem again because if I don't, it might affect my performance negatively.

 

He's not wrong though.

 

For me, self-esteem is the key to everything. How can you showcase your full potential if you don't have confidence, right? Your performance doesn't need to be perfect but with the right amount of confidence, it will turn out good.

 

Good thing that Changmin chose to stay by my side and helped me. He told me that we can go to different malls and sing there, in front of strangers. I hesitated at first but I realized that it can help me, so I still agreed.

 

_Plus that's additional moments with him._

 

**“So Chanhee, are you ready?”** Kevin asked as he patted my shoulder.

 

I let out a deep breath, **“Sort of. Changmin will be there, so I know I'll be fine.”**

 

There was an odd silence for about five seconds, and the next that you'll hear is Kevin's scream.

 

**“THAT WAS SO CHEESY, BUT I LOVE IT!”** He screamed. I covered my ears, **“Tone it down, please.”**

 

**“I'm sorry! I'm just really, really excited! What's the thing with you and Changmin? Come on sis, spill the tea!”** He said.

 

Spill the what? Why does he want me to spill a tea?

 

He rolled his eyes, **“Just give me some updates!”**

 

I sighed, **“I love him...I guess?”**

 

**“OH MY GOD! MY CHANHEE IS NOW BACK!”** He screamed and even wiped his nonexistent tears.

 

**“I told you not to scream!”** I slapped his legs, **“But yes, I'm in love with his face, his long neck, his bright smile, his precious eyes! He's so perfect!”**

 

_There isn't a person that is comparable to him. He's the best of the best!_

 

**“Who? Who do you love?”**

 

Both I and Kevin's eyes widen when we heard someone spoke. Oh no.

 

I quickly avoided his eyes and shook my head, **“N-no one!”**

 

He chuckled, **“Okay then, do you want to practice now?”**

 

Do I want to practice? With him?

 

**“Of course!”**

 

Right.

 

 

\---

 

 

**“That's enough for today!”** Changmin let out an exhausted sigh as he sat on the ground.

 

They have been practicing for almost four hours already, and it seems like they actually want to practice more but their bodies gave up. I watched how students, including my ex, took their bags and went out of the room immediately. It looks like they weren't tired after almost killing themselves because of too much practicing.

 

I went to Changmin, and as usual, he grinned at me. I sighed, as much as I wanted to get mad at him because of overworking himself, I couldn't. He is a dancer, a hardworking one. Who am I to stop him from doing that? I guess the only thing that I can do is help me relieve stress.

 

I wiped his sweat away, **“You should rest first. Just sit down for a bit, okay?”**

 

He hummed in response and nodded. I asked him to turn his back to me so that I could wipe his sweat, and that's what he did.

 

_How can someone smell so nice despite being sweaty?_

 

**“You can smell me all day long, but not here New.”** Changmin teased.

 

I playfully pushed him, **“I wasn't!”**

 

**“Right.”** He chuckled. I didn't respond to him instead, I took his extra shirt and asked him to take off his shirt.

 

Everything happened in slow-motion. I hear nothing but my heartbeat. My hands are shaking as I slowly put his shirt on him.

 

**“Thank you.”** He said, grinning.

 

I just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. We both stood up and fixed our things before walking out of the club room hand in hand. It's been a while since I last experienced walking while holding someone else's hand so I'm quite nervous.

 

Students looked at us with their eyes opened as wide as the ocean. I tried to avoid their gazes because I feel awkward, but when I looked at Changmin, he's smiling from ear to ear. It's like he's so proud that he was holding my hand.

 

_I wish we can stay like this forever._

 

We went to the nearest mall, just like what we have been doing. We played games, sang a lot of songs, and ate different food. We were having so much fun as if we have no performance tomorrow.

 

We were like kids who are just playing around, not minding other people watching us. We were like kids who just want to run around and enjoy life, not thinking too much about what might happen tomorrow. Thanks to Changmin, I have learned an important lesson in life.

 

_How will I live tomorrow when I am already afraid right now?_

 

That made an impact on my life. He's right. Life is too short to think about what society thinks about me. It's too short to deal with other people's opinion about me unless it will help me. I should start living in the way that I want to.

 

_With Changmin._

 

When the Sun starts setting, that's the cue that we have been playing too much and it's now time to part ways. Of course, him being the best protective boy in this world, he walked me home.

 

**“Don't think about tomorrow too much, okay?”** He said.

 

I hummed in response and gave him a small smile. He ruffled my hair, **“I will be there with you. I will protect you, forever. Do you want to know why?”**

 

I nodded, **“Of course...why?”**

 

He slowly pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, **“Because I love** **you** **.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm almost done writing this, so yeah. Please look forward to the ending! 
> 
> If you have Twitter account, let's be mutuals and interact!
> 
> 🐦: @newiskyuu


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chanhee_ **   
  


 

It's time.

 

Everything is set, and the students are everywhere. There are booths all over the campus, and it doesn't help me calm down. 

 

Changmin is with his club for their final rehearsal. I have decided not to go there to avoid interfering. This is very important to him, and I respect that. Perhaps I could relax by myself?

 

_Who am I kidding, of course, I can't!_

 

I guess lack of sleep affects my anxiety. I wasn't able to sleep well last night because of what happened. 

 

Changmin just told me that he loves me, and after that, he hasn't spoken to me yet. I mean, how am I supposed to respond when he immediately ran away? 

 

I tried texting him but he didn't respond. I was overthinking, and actually, I still am. I haven't seen him yet since last night, and I probably might die from severe anxiety. I have been depending on him for the past few months, and now I can't live without him. 

 

_I love him so much, but no, I shouldn't be obsessed with him._

 

I heaved a deep breath before proceeding to my comfort place, at least before I met Changmin. 

 

I went to the rooftop, and as expected, there were no students at all. I mean, of course, it's foundation so the students are on the campus, enjoying the day. 

 

**“We were both young when I first saw you...”**

 

I started singing. Unlike before, I guess I can say that I am singing louder, feeling every word that came out from my mouth. 

 

To be honest, this song has been close to my heart since we have started practicing. I can't believe a single song can have a huge impact on my life, especially in my childhood days. 

 

During the first part of the song, the emotions that I am feeling are not for Changmin, but for the boy who was also a part of my life, Younghoon. 

 

We have been friends since we were kids. We were inseparable. We are the best of friends, and no one can go against us. 

 

We experienced things together. That's how close we are. Even our families are the best of friends. During our family reunion, we will invite Younghoon and then vice versa. Until one day, he left.

 

He left me all alone, without goodbyes, letters, notes or whatever. I don't blame him though, I am not worthy of becoming his friend. I brought him nothing but pain. I was the one who pulled him into this mess. 

 

I want to see him again. I want to personally apologize for causing him so much trouble. I also want to thank him for taking care of me.  For accepting who I am. I am not perfect and I committed a lot of mistakes already, but he chose to stay until he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Every person has his own limits, and I respect Younghoon's decision. It was not easy for me, but it was way worse for him. 

 

**“I knew it, you're here.”**

 

I stopped singing when I heard a familiar voice. I looked behind and saw the man I love walking towards me. He is already wearing his costume. 

 

**“Our performance will start in a minute, or two.”** He chuckled. 

 

My eyes widen, what? He held my hand gently, **“Relax.”** He whispered. I heaved a deep breath and nodded.   
  


 

\---  
  


 

The stage was set. Our props were already placed. 

 

There are a lot of students already, and in a second we will be starting our performance already. 

 

_There's no turning back._

 

I gave Kevin a thumbs up, indicating that I am ready and they can open the curtains now, and as soon as they did, the bright light greeted me. 

 

A lot of students are cheering, clapping, and such. I can feel my heartbeat racing, especially when the music started playing. 

 

I closed my eyes, **“You can do it New...”** I muttered to myself before looking back at the audience, smiling so wide. 

 

My lips moved in synch to the music playing, and suddenly, I wasn't in the school anymore. 

 

_I am inside my own imagination._

 

I can see the child version Younghoon and I playing around. He was chasing me and I was running as fast as I can while laughing so loud. He was able to catch me, hugging me as we both fell on the ground. 

 

It hurts, but I didn't cry. Younghoon didn't either. We both looked at each other and started laughing again.

 

**“Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come.”**

 

This time, I turned to Changmin. I held his hand. He smiled at me, and by far, this was the brightest smile I have ever seen. 

 

I was waiting for him to sing his part, but the music stopped. The crowd became silent. All I can hear was my heartbeat. He took something from his pocket and knelt. 

 

_It was a ring._

 

This was not planned, not at all. We didn't practice this, and I don't know what I should do. I stared at him, tears started forming in my eyes. I smiled at him as he sang, 

 

**“Marry me, Juliet. You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go bring out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say, yes.”**

 

He even pointed my brother when he said he talked to my dad. The crowd started cheering again. They were all clapping and screaming. As for me, I was seated the whole time, but not anymore. 

 

I stood up, tears streaming down from my eyes. Changmin slowly put the ring on my finger. 

 

**“** **Yes.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm almost done writing this, so yeah. Please look forward to the ending!
> 
> If you have Twitter account, let's be mutuals and interact!
> 
> 🐦: @newiskyuu


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chanhee** _   
  


 

A month has passed, and I finally found my old self.

 

After our performance, I started regaining my confidence. I built my character once again and with the help of the best boyfriend in the world, my boyfriend, Changmin, I was able to be more active. 

 

I learned how to socialize again and so far I made a lot of friends now. We also told Sangyeon about our relationship and he said he was the happiest brother in the world. 

 

I guess everyone around us was happy, and that's a relief. 

 

But for today, we have no classes, and so we have decided to go to Changmin's house. He also told me that he can now show me the mini garden that he has, and I never been so excited.

 

Just like before, it is still full of roses, like the ones that he was sending before. Except that it looks way better. 

 

We sat on the bench, and I quickly pulled him into a tight hug. I buried my face to his neck while my arms are wrapped around his tummy. 

 

**“Clingy much, love?”** He chuckled. 

 

We stayed like this for about 5 minutes before I have decided to let go. With my cheeks as red as these roses, I asked him, **“You did this for me?"**

 

He nodded.

 

**“I have been taking care of different flowers since I was a kid. It was just a hobby until I transferred here and met you. I told myself that instead of five to ten flowers, I will make you a garden. I did it and to be honest, it wasn't hard because it's what you deserve.”** He explained. 

 

**“I don't deserve you...”** I said as tears streamed down from my eyes. 

 

He embraced me and kissed my forehead, **“Of course you do.”**

 

Seriously, I don't. What did I ever do to deserve him? I am the luckiest person in the world, and I will always be grateful because I have Changmin.

 

We spent the rest of the day together, cuddling and kissing while watching different movies. This is what we always do in our free time, but today's different. 

 

I am anxious, yet I don't know why. I'm hopeless. 

 

**“Are you okay, love?”** He asked. 

 

I nodded, **“Yeah. I just feel like someone's watching us.”**

 

He chuckled, **“That's a creepy feeling. Let's just watch one more movie.”**

 

We watched one more movie, like what he said. We also ate dinner together. I told him to not cook and just order pizza because I am craving for pizza. He joked about me being pregnant because I am craving. 

 

Well, I threw a pillow at him. 

 

**“Do you want to get married?”** Changmin suddenly asked. 

 

My eyes shot wide open. Why is he suddenly asking for my hand? 

 

**“Of course...but don't you think we are a bit rushing? I don't have problems with** **marrying you but I think it's too sudden?”** I asked. 

 

He just giggled at me. We kissed a few more times until I have received a text from my brother, asking if I can go home now since it's getting late already. 

 

**“I'll see you tomorrow, love. I love you.”** He said. 

 

I placed a peck on his lips and cheeks, **“Right. I love you more.”**

 

We went out of his house together but I told him not to walk me home anymore since my house is not far from his and he also needs to rest. 

 

I took the shortest possible route, but I guess not because it's the shortest doesn't mean it's the safest.

 

I can feel someone's watching me, the exact feeling that I felt earlier. I fasten my pace when I heard footsteps behind me. 

 

The steps are becoming closer and closer, and just when I was about to ran, someone grabbed me by my wrist. I kicked his crotch. He fell on his knees and I took that moment to escape.

 

I quickly ran away, turning to the nearest street. I hid behind the wall and took my phone out. I need to call Changmin. 

 

**“Got a call, New?”** I quickly looked at the man who just spoke, only to receive a punch from him.

 

I groaned in pain. I fell on the ground when he kicked me by my stomach. 

 

**“I told you that I was not done yet, right?”** He smirked as he grabbed me by my hair. 

 

He punched me one more time before pulling me by my hair to an abandoned house. He locked the door and threw me on the floor. 

 

**“You don't need to shout for help, I'll ask Changmin to pick you up tomorrow.”** He smirked.

 

He went closer to me and grabbed my hair, making me look at his eyes. **“For now, you're going to be mine.”** He said as he spat on my face. 

 

He immediately kissed me forcibly, from my lips to my neck, violently biting it. My whole body was shaking, and I can't do anything but cry silently. 

 

_What did I ever do to you, Juyeon?_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm almost done writing this, so yeah. Please look forward to the ending!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have Twitter account, let's be mutuals and interact!
> 
> 🐦: @newiskyuu
> 
>  


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chanhee** _  
  


 

It was 8 in the morning, not exact, I just based it from how the sun shines. Juyeon left to school because of one thing; he'll tell Changmin where am I and then he'll hurt him-or maybe both of us. 

 

I am still inside this abandoned house, all locked up. 

 

He left me some food, in which I don't even have a plan for tasting it because it's from Juyeon. I simply just can't trust him. He was, is, and will always be the villain. 

 

The cold air slowly touching my skin. I don't have any shirt because Juyeon ripped it last night. He did me dirty things, again and again. He raped me for God knows how many times already, and I'm just so sick of this feeling. It's better to be dead than live with that demon. 

 

**"Are you sure that he's here?"**

 

My eyes widen when I heard that familiar voice. _No, Changmin, save yourself!_

 

The door slowly open and the first thing that I saw is Changmin's worried face. It didn't take much time because as soon as I saw my love, my tears streamed down from my eyes. 

 

Changmin immediately ran to me and embraced me, ****"It's okay love, you're safe now. I'm right here..."**** He whispered as he caressed my back. 

 

_No, Changmin, we're not. As long as Juyeon is still here, we will never be safe._

 

**"Y-you...shouldv'e not...w-went here..."** I said, trying my best to sound okay. 

 

He looked at me with confused face and just when I was about to speak again, Juyeon laughed. 

 

****"Aww, what a very emotional moment!"**** He smirked. 

 

Changmin embraced me tighter, as if he will never let me go again. I couldn't speak anymore, and so I just let my tears run down. 

 

****"This is for ruining my chance of getting Chanhee back!"**** Juyeon shouted as he hit Changmin with a metal stick. 

 

Changmin groaned in pain, his hands slowly loosening from the tight hug that he has given me. 

 

****"N-no...Changmin..."**** I gently cupped his cheeks. Blood flowing from his mouth, but no matter how hurt he is, he managed to give me a smile as if he's assuring me that everything will be fine. 

 

_I know it won't, it will never be again._

 

****"Thanks to you, dumbass, we will never be together again!"**** Juyeon onc3 again shouted as he hit Changmin's legs. 

 

****"Juyeon, s-stop!"**** I screamed as loud as I can. He looked at me, ******"Why shall I stop when I am having fun doing this to your lovely...but soon to be dead...boyfriend?"******

 

I crawled my way to him and held his hands. He smirked at me. I don't care if he wants to rape me for another time, if he wants to be together again, or whatever. I want to Changmin to be safe, that's all I want. 

 

******"That's right Chanhee, beg."****** Juyeon said as I cried harder. He forcefully pulled my hair, making me groan. 

 

******"You can do better than that babe. Come on, Chanhee. That's not how you beg, you fucking hoe!"****** He said as he spat on my face. 

 

****"Don't fucking touch him!**** **"** Changmin shouted as he tried to push Juyeon away from me. 

 

Juyeon didn't hesitate and quickly punched him in the face. He kicked Changmin's stomach and didn't stop until blood started flowing from his mouth again. 

 

******"I know you Chanhee, even if I ask you to be mine again, I know that you will still find your way to be with that dick."****** Juyeon said as he took something in his pocket, ******"So I'll make sure you wouldn't see him AGAIN!"******

 

It's a gun. 

 

He's pointing at Changmin. _No, this can't be._

 

**"If you wouldn't be mine, you wouldn't be his as fucking well!"** Juyeon shouted. 

 

His hand, the one that is holding a gun, was shaking and I know he will pull the trigger anytime. I can't let this happen. Not again. 

 

_He already took my Younghoon, and I won't let him take my Changmin too._

 

**"No..."** I said to myself. I quickly went to Changmin and hugged him. 

 

_If I wasn't able to protect Younghoon before, I promise that I'll protect Changmin. Up to what extent?_  
  


 

 

**BANG!**

 

**BANG!**

 

**BANG!**  
  


 

 

******“Ah!”****** I groaned in pain as I felt three bullets piercing through my skin.

 

My eyesight becoming blurry. I turned to Juyeon, his eyes are wide open. I tried my best to smile at him, a bitter smile to be exact.

 

****“Y-you're...not g-gonna...kill the person...I l-love...again...**** **”** I coughed upon speaking, blood coming out from my pale lips.

 

I heard police siren slowly approaching our place. Juyeon immediately dropped his gun. As he was about to escape, policemen barged inside and quickly handcuffed him.

 

I fell on top of Changmin, his tears are rushing down from his eyes. I smiled at him, ******“I l-love you...remember that...****** ** **”****

 

********“Chanhee...d-don't leave me...p-please...******** ** **”**** He cried. He caressed my cheeks, gently wiping my tears.

 

******“3 bullets...because...I...love...you...** ** ** ****”** **

 

My vision becomes white, my hearing slowly becoming unclear. I can only hear Changmin crying, and to be honest, I want to laugh at him for being such a crybaby.

 

I won't leave you, Changmin. I will always be right here. 

 

_Again_ , _up_ _to what extent? I can give him my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm almost done writing this, so yeah. Please look forward to the ending!
> 
> If you have Twitter account, let's be mutuals and interact!
> 
> 🐦: @newiskyuu


	16. Epilogue

_**Changmin** _   
  
  


 

****“He was so quiet back then, but I was willing to break his silence.** **

 

****To be honest, I was so scared when I first approached him. He was like, I'm not hungry so please eat by yourself, but that didn't stop me. I pursued him. I talked to him. I made him feel that I love him, but he was too numb to notice it.** **

 

****I sent him roses everyday, anonimously. I sent him love letters to make him realize that he is beautiful, that someone loves him. I love him. Again, I guess he was too numb to notice it.** **

 

****It's fine though, I don't want to rush things. We became friends, close friends, even best friend with benefits, as per Kevin. He caught us kissing in the club room and yes, we were not yet together by that time.** **

 

****Time passed and we finally performed in front of every students in our university. It was his first time since 1-2 years? Correct me if I'm wrong, and surprisingly he did better than those artists who perform everyday. I am stunned by his voice.****  


 

****Did I plan our performance? Yes! I am so proud to admit that I planned it.** **

 

****It took me weeks, and I even asked for his friends' and brothers' help. Did it pay off? YES!** **

 

****We became together after that and I swear, he's the best and the cutest boyfriend in the world! He was so clingy and I just love him so much.** ** **”**

 

I sighed and wiped my tears. 

 

******“Chanhee, wherever you are, I hope you're doing fine. I love you so much that it hurts. Why did you have to do that? I want to be mad at you, but I couldn't. Please always watch after me, okay? We'll see each other soon. I love you so much and this is and will never be the end.** ** ** ****”** **

 

I went to Chanhee's tombstone after delivering my eulogy. I placed a rose beside it. I felt Sangyeon caressing my back as my tears stream down. 

 

_I miss him so, so much._

 

I asked Sangyeon if we can burry Chanhee in the rose garden that I made for him and he agreed with me. 

 

I bid my goodbye to Sangyeon as he still needs to clean Chanhee's things in their house. 

 

I was about to go inside my house when I saw someone from afar, staring at me. I didn't hesitate to approach him. 

 

******“I saw you staring at me, do you perhaps know me?****** ** **”**** I asked him.

 

He nodded as he took of his shades, ******“Not only you but also Chanhee, and I don't just know him. I also loved him. If only I wasn't a coward before, I could've protected him.****** ** ** ** **”********

 

I smiled as I finally figured out who he was. 

 

******“Fancy meeting you, my co-Chanhee lover. I am Ji Changmin.** ** ** ****”** **

 

He smiled back, ******“Younghoon. I am Kim Younghoon.****** ** **”****


	17. Thank You

Hello!

 

I finally finished writing this, and to be honest, I am so sad that this story ended. This has been a part of my life, and I just want to say thank you for supporting this fan fiction of mine.

 

If you want to talk to me, you may DM me in my Twitter account, @newiskyuu and I also have an ongoing AU in my account. It's a filo-crack AU, please do support it as well!

 

Until we all meet again!

 

Xoxo

 


End file.
